Mobile applications for banking, cryptocurrencies, and other technologies have become increasingly popular. Such technologies generally provide digital interfaces through which funds can be quickly and easily transferred between parties. Certain technologies, such as some cryptocurrency exchanges, may provide an environment in which funds can be easily transferred but cannot be easily tracked or refunded. In some such environments, it may be impossible to track or refund a transaction. Thus, some environments may permit a recipient of transferred funds to enjoy complete anonymity.
The availability of anonymity when receiving funds may provide certain persons a means by which those persons can coerce others into transferring funds. For example, a bad actor may forcibly coerce a person into transferring funds to a financial account accessible by the contemptible person, such as by forcing a person to transfer funds via a banking application installed on a mobile device. As another example, a bad actor may nonviolently coerce a person into transferring funds to another financial account, such as by blackmail. While the above examples include illegal acts of coercion, not all acts of coercion are so limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that can detect a trigger event and determine whether biometric data associated with a user is indicative of the user being in a stressed state. Such indication of a stressed state may suggest that the user is being coerced and may provide an opportunity to take precautionary safety measures, which may prevent or correct completion of a coerced transfer of funds and/or facilitate physical security of the user.